L'emprisonnement de Calypso
by JessSwann
Summary: Le premier conseil des pirates ... comment s'est il déroulé ? Voici une version ....


**_Bonjour voici un petit OS, qui se déroule pendant le premier conseil de la piraterie , Davy & Calypso ne sont pas à moi mais les autres si _**

**_Review !!_**

**L'emprisonnement de Calypso**

La mer était calme et un navire sans pavillon se balançait doucement sur l'eau bleutée des Caraïbes ,paraissant sommeiller dans l'étendue paisible. Pourtant, à la cime du grand mât, dans le nid de pie, un homme surveillait inlassablement l'horizon, cherchant la silhouette familière d'un galion espagnol lourdement chargé. Le capitaine du navire se nommait Edward… Edward Le Sanglant, la terreur des Caraïbes, dont le nom seul suffisait à imposer la crainte. Peu de personnes savaient qu'il se nommait en fait Edward Beckett et était issu d'une famille aisée d'Angleterre. Edward étant le cadet des fils, il s'était vu destiné à une carrière religieuse qu'il avait préféré fuir à toutes jambes, préférant la liberté…. Depuis, renié par sa famille qui avait répandu la nouvelle de sa mort, Edward arpentait les océans, prenant un vif plaisir à détrousser ses compagnons d'autrefois.

Ce jour là il arborait un sourire satisfait. En effet, il avait mené la veille un abordage particulièrement sanglant et lucratif et en dépit des morts et de ses nombreuses blessures, Edward avait à présent la certitude de compter parmi les pirates les plus redoutés et redoutables du globe. Il sourit en avançant sur le pont, sa jambe de bois faisant entendre un grincement sinistre tandis qu'il se redressait de toute sa petite taille et bombait le torse fièrement devant ses hommes. Edward, une moue vaguement méprisante aux lèvres (un héritage de son éducation) regardait ses hommes travailler lorsque le cri d'effroi de la vigie creva l'air.

Edward leva vivement la tête, imaginant des supplices plus sanglants les uns que les autres pour celui qui osait ainsi interrompre ses méditations. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge en découvrant un navire massif, d'un gris poussiéreux, là où quelques instants auparavant il n'y avait que l'horizon . Contrairement à la tradition qui voulait qu'une forme féminine constitue la figure de proue, celle du navire inconnu était en fait un gueule béante aux dents acérées. Edward n'avait jamais vu un tel équipage…. Lentement il leva les yeux vers le mât du nouvel arrivant mais aucun pavillon ne vint éclairer sa lanterne.

Il s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre de bombarder le navire inconnu lorsqu'une forme vaguement humaine se matérialisa devant lui. Retrouvant brusquement un reste de piété, Edward se signa rapidement avant d'interrompre son geste, surpris de l'apparence de la chose qui se trouvait sur le pont et se rapprochait de lui dans un chuintement. L'« homme » était une sorte de créature hybride dont le corps était recouvert de crustacés divers, incrustés dans sa chair ce qui ne les empêchait pas de grouiller, émettant les frottements qu'avait entendu Edward un peu plus tôt. En comparaison, le visage de la chose semblait presque épargné si l'on ne tenait pas compte des appendices, semblables à des tentacules minuscules qui se mêlaient aux poils bruns de sa barbe.

La main sur son sabre d'abordage, Edward s'approcha courageusement de l'apparition.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à monter sur le pont de mon navire.

L'autre planta ses yeux bleus empli d'ironie dans les siens avant d'allumer une longue pipe d'écume

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, Edward Beckett.

Ce dernier accusa une certaine surprise

- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

- Je sais le nom de tout les pirates qui écument l'océan, parce que je SUIS l'océan

Edward le regarda d'un air méfiant, le trouvant de plus en plus étrange

- Qui êtes vous déjà ? Je n'ai pas saisi votre nom

- On me nomme Davy Jones. Je suis venu te faire une proposition qui te permettrait , ainsi qu'à tes amis pirates, de régner sur les océans sans partage

A ces mots, un éclair de convoitise s'alluma dans les yeux d' Edward et Davy Jones partit d'un grand rire

- Imagine ce que serait la piraterie si vous n'aviez plus à redouter les humeurs et la colère de la cruelle Calypso

Edward le fixa d'un air méfiant

- Et vous que gagnez vous ? Que voulez vous en échange ? Mon âme ? Demanda-t-il

La créature eut un sourire cruel qui se teintait d'amertume

- Ton âme … je serais bien tenté de l'accepter. Mais pour l'instant la vengeance a plus que de prix que n'importe quoi hormis la liberté pour moi …. Alors Edward Beckett acceptes tu mon offre ? Aideras-tu tes compagnons à emprisonner la cruelle Calypso, la condamnant à une vie ordinaire sous l'apparence d'une mortelle pour l'éternité

Edward hésita à peine et planta son regard dans ce lui de l'homme

- Je l'accepte Davy Jones….Que dois j..

Edward ne termina pas sa phrase, une brusque nausée le soulevant le cœur tandis que la main granuleuse et visqueuse de son étrange hôte se refermait sur la sienne

- Notre accord est conclu… Pour le reste, j'ai déjà laissé mes instructions à l'un de tes amis. Soit à la baie des Naufragés avant la prochaine lune. Ordonna Jones qui disparut après ces mots, laissant Edward seul sur le pont avec pour seule preuve de la réalité de ce qui venait de se produire, une marque gluante sur sa main et la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son équipage…

_**Shipwreck Cove, trois semaines plus tard**_

Edward pénétra avec précaution dans la forteresse que , depuis quelques années, les pirates s'étaient bâti dans ce lieu sinistre et oublié de tous. Cette endroit était devenu un asile pour tout les fils du ciel dans un monde où les contours rétrécissaient peu à peu et où Calypso avait le pouvoir de changer la fortune en défaite amère d'un seul souffle. Il entra dans la grande salle et détailla l'assemblée déjà réunie, retenant un sifflement

Il y avait les fameux Morgan et Bartholomew, côte à côte comme toujours et dont le seul nom faisait trembler le quart de la marine royale anglaise. Non loin d'eux se tenait Robert « Tête de Bois » dont le visage couturé de cicatrices suffisait à décourager les armateurs les plus courageux, ensuite venait le taciturne Bo Tian qui faisait régner la terreur dans les mers asiatiques. Puis aussi Alfonso Morales dit Don Alfonso car, comme Edward, il était issu d'une famille de la noblesse mais espagnole cette fois. Au bout de la table, semblant plongé dans l'étude d'une carte se trouvait Jacques « le Moineau » , et Edward accusa la surprise, l'homme était connu pour être un piètre escrimeur et un pirate peu redouté. En effet, son principal atout résidait dans son charme qu'il utilisait pour séduire les femmes et leur soutirer au passage quelques bijoux. Cependant Jacques était un tireur émérite, capable d'abattre un moineau en plein vol sur terre depuis le pont de son navire, exploit qui lui avait valu son surnom. A quelques pas de lui, riant et plaisantant se trouvait Conrad Barbarossa dont l 'équipage et le navire avaient sombrés dans une tempête quelques mois plus tôt et dont personne n'avait entendu parler depuis. De l'autre côté, soigneusement encadré par son équipage se trouvait Rai Juba. Cela faisait neuf hommes, tous pirates, et tous recherchés pour de multiples crimes par les autorités de toutes les nations.

Bartholomew jeta un regard dans sa direction et tira un coup en l'air pour demander l'attention. Il indiqua aux hommes de s'asseoir ce que chacun fit avec bonheur et se lança dans un long discours sur les raisons de leur présence. Edward découvrit ainsi que l'étrange Jones leur avait rendu visite à tous, tandis que Bartholomew continuait son discours. Il s'étendit un long moment sur les pertes dont les caprices de l'océan était responsable, sur la nécessité pour les pirates de s'unir et d'adopter une ligne commune afin d'étendre leur domination sur les océans. Ainsi les mers deviendraient un territoire libre, où seule la loin des pirates compterait. Lentement Morgan sortit un gros livre qu'ils présentèrent comme le code des pirates et commencèrent la lecture du livre, provoquant des grognements de satisfaction chez les pirates. Morgan déclara que l'assemblée des pirates serait constituée de Seigneurs qui pourraient ensuite élire un Roi pour les représenter

A ces mots Jacques éclata de rire

- Ce que vous proposez là est impossible… Pour ma part jamais je ne voterais pour un autre que moi

- Ah parce que tu crois que quelqu'un serait assez stupide pour te mettre à la tête de notre assemblée ? S'exclama Conrad

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'un vieux bouc puant dans ton genre aurait plus de voix ?

D'un même mouvement les deux homme sortirent leurs armes, se menaçant mutuellement et en un instant le désordre fut général, chacun menaçant son voisin . Finalement, exaspéré, Morgan tira en l'air, marquant sa colère

- Ça suffit ! Nous sommes ici pour régler le problème de cette maudite Calypso et non pour nous entretuer ! Nous sommes ici pour l'avenir de la piraterie et non pour régler nos comptes. Notre ennemi est commun cette fois ! C'est cette femme dont les tempêtes brisent nos navires et nos hommes que nous devons vaincre !

Un silence de mort plana sur l'assemblée, chacun faisant le compte des avaries subies à cause de Calypso. Bartholomew reprit la parole au bout d'un moment

- Bien .. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord. J'ai ici un parchemin que m'a confié Jones et qui explique comment mettre fin au règne de Calypso en l'emprisonnant

- Mais qui dit que l'on peut avoir confiance en ce Jones ! S'écria Alonso aussitôt approuvé par la moitié des pirates présents

Edward les écouta un moment avant de se décider à intervenir

- Sinon pourquoi sommes nous réunis ici ? Si Jones avait voulu notre perte, nous serions encerclés par les armées de tout les peuples à l'heure qu'il est . Or, il n'en est rien…. Chacun d'entre nous a répondu à l'appel de Jones et s'est rendu ici sans savoir ce qui pouvait l'y attendre… Je crois donc qu'il est un peu tard pour se poser la question de la confiance ….Nous avons pris un risque pour gagner la bataille inégale qui nous oppose à Calypso, cette fois nous devons aller jusqu'au bout. Si nous avons une chance de la détruire, saisissons la …. Et nous serons bientôt les maîtres de l'océan, nous les neufs Seigneurs de la Piraterie.

Edward retint sa respiration tandis que les autres réfléchissaient à sa tirade. Au bout d'un moment Robert tira en l'air, manifestant son accord et bientôt imité par le reste de l'assemblée.

- Faisons comme Edward le Sanglant le suggère !

- Ouais convoquons cette femelle et réglons lui son compte !

Morgan hocha la tête et les regarda un par un

- Bien. Nous tous ici, Seigneurs des Pirates qui avons accepté le Code d'honneur de notre Confrérie nous allons juger et condamner cette femme comme elle le mérite. Et je propose qu'Edward le Sanglant préside cette assemblée ainsi si c'était un piège, il sera le premier à payer l'inconséquence à laquelle il nous a tous ralliés !

Edward grimaça un sourire devant cet honneur à double tranchant mais hocha la tête en guise d'accord .. Il serait le président du Premier Tribunal de la Confrérie….

_**Brethen Court, Premier Tribunal de la Confrérie des Pirates**_

Elle avait été appelée, convoquée comme une vulgaire mortelle, ne parvenant pas à résister à l'appel des hommes qui se trouvaient à présent assemblés devant elle, la fixant avec ironie. Calypso les dévisagea un par un tandis qu'une peur sourde commençait à se glisser insidieusement en elle. Elle était cinq fois plus grande qu'eux, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas sortir de l'enveloppe charnelle qu'elle s'était choisie pour l'occasion , comme retenue par des liens invisibles et douloureux.

Plus bas, un petit homme, le plus petit de tous prit la parole.

- Calypso , le Tribunal de la Confrérie s'est réuni afin de te juger et de te châtier pour les crimes que tu as commis contre nous.

Elle frémit d'indignation en l'entendant, tirant malgré elle sur ses bras pour libérer ses chairs

- Comment osez vous m'emprisonnez ainsi ? Ne savez-vous donc pas qui je suis ? Un seul souffle , une seule vague suffira pour tous vous balayer !

- Nous ne le savons que trop bien. Répondit calmement Edward. Tu es Calypso la traîtresse… capricieuse, changeante, cruelle aussi …

Calypso hurla sa fureur en découvrant qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, retenue par un charme dont-ils auraient du ignorer jusqu'à l'existence. Elle les regarda réunir des objets hétéroclites, enregistrant chaque visage, devinant chaque nom pour savoir qui frapper une fois qu'elle serait libre. Edward reprit alors la parole

- Nous, Seigneurs de la Piraterie, nous te condamnons à être enfermée dans cette enveloppe charnelle, privée de tes pouvoirs jusqu'à la fin des temps afin que nul navire ne soit plus jamais victime de ta folie …

Calypso plongea le regard dans celui de l'homme et renversa lentement la tête

- Toi …. Edward Beckett dit le Sanglant… sache que de ce jour ta dynastie entière est maudite, frappée de mon courroux envers celui qui ose contraindre Calypso … Tes enfants mourront, les fils de tes fils mourront, comme tes cousins, tes frères et tes oncles… Dévorés par cette ambition que je sens brûler en toi .. Durant des siècles et des siècles je poursuivrais ta lignée sans répit .. Edward .. Beckett…. petit pirate …

Edward haussa les épaules et précisa , faisant rire ses compagnons à gorges déployées

- Je suis Seigneur à présent

Calypso se tourna vers les hommes

- Riez … mais un temps viendra où vous tous ici … Seigneurs des Pirates vous subirez ma fureur

Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à ces propos, chacun déposant son objet fétiche dans une vasque contenant des lunettes, cartes, œil de verre et autres bibelots. Edward le dernier y déposa la pièce de huit qu'il gardait précieusement, unique survivante du pécule qu'il avait dérobé à sa famille en s'enfuyant. Ils se regardèrent et Edward déroula le parchemin commençant à lire la formule d'une voix égale

Calypso sentit son corps entier être pincé, maltraité de toutes parts par des crabes invisibles, qui la dévoraient de l'intérieur, grouillant sous sa peau, rongeant ses chairs. Un voile sanglant tomba devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de discerner l'homme qui se tenait droit devant elle. Elle pouvait sentir chaque morceau de chair détaché de ses os par les crabes, chaque parcelle de son être, de son pouvoir s'échappant d'elle en un flot de sang continu dont se repaissaient les crabes. Dévorée vive de l'intérieur, Calypso hurla une nouvelle fois sa haine, des larmes de sang maculant son visage

- Je vous maudis !! Tous ici je vous maudis !!

Elle ne vit pas le geste des pirates, ni même Edward avancer vers elle, aveuglée par la douleur des crabes…Lorsque la première flamme lécha son corps, faisant se recroqueviller les crabes en elle, Calypso hurla, la chaleur de la fournaise réduisant ses chairs qui se calcinaient, dévorant son être, son savoir… elle la déesse de l'eau que le feu faisait à présent crier de douleur sous les regards curieux d'une poignée d'hommes.

Edward approcha la vasque, s'en servant pour recueillir la fumée sombre qui s'échappait du corps supplicié, sans une seule pensée pour la malheureuse qui brûlait vive sous leurs yeux.

Ça dura une heure… une heure durant laquelle Calypso ne cessa de hurler, son corps torturé mangé de l'intérieur et brûlé de l'extérieur ne lui laissait plus de répit . Elle cria sa souffrance, sa rage , sa terreur … Et elle pensa à Davy … son seul amour, celui qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais à présent qu'elle était enfermée, celui qu'elle ne délivrerait jamais de la malédiction qu'il avait attiré sur lui… Puis elle tomba dans une bienheureuse inconscience, son corps se réduisant sous l'effet du feu, jusqu'à prendre taille humaine tandis que mourrait la dernière flammèche

Sans se préoccuper du sort de celle qui était à présent inconsciente devant eux, prisonnière d'une apparence humaine, les pirates commencèrent à récupérer leurs objets, tandis que Morgan consignait le déroulement du Premier Tribunal dans le Code. Il suspendit un instant sa plume

- Les objets réunis dans cette vasque contiennent tous une parcelle du pouvoir de Calypso et leur réunion seule permettrait de la libérer. Nous devons donc trouver un nom pour les désigner. Déclara t'il en regardant d'un air sceptique les bibelots sans valeur.

Edward, le dernier , reprit sa pièce qu'il glissa sur la chaîne qu'il portait toujours autour de son cou. Jacques intervint alors en souriant et désigna sa pièce

- Tout ce qui a de la valeur n'est pas d'or ou d'argent et nos objets à tous ont à présent autant de valeur que cette pièce sonnante et trébuchante… Appelons les Neufs Pièces de Huit .. Ainsi nos descendants verront en nous des pirates aguerris… non de pauvres bougres sans argent…

Morgan sourit et inscrivit la mention sur le Code tandis qu'oubliée de tous, Calypso se redressait, le corps encore faible après le traitement qu'elle avait subi.. Des larmes de défaites aux yeux elle observa ces hommes qui riaient à présent sans plus se préoccuper de celle qu'ils avaient traitées si cruellement. A leur insu elle sortit, sachant que sa vraie torture allait commencer, et durerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve enfin la liberté dont une poignée d'hommes l'avait privée…


End file.
